One Thing Leads To Another
by Me-Love Inu
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha meet by chance at the mall, love blooms instantly, but will Koga, Kikyo, and a mysterious person try to split them apart!
1. Preperations & Sexy mall boy

Chapter 1: Preparations and Sexy mall boy! (New fic!) WHOOP WHOOP!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Kaaa goo mayy!" I could hear Sango shouting from downstairs but turned to shove my head into my pillow to ignore her shouts.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed, kicking my bedroom door open. "Get up! Its 6 in the evening for petes sake!"

"I doubt that you care, but I'd like my door to stay ON its hinges." I growled out from my place under the covers.

"Kagome, you need to get up! The party starts at 8! We've only got 2 hours to get ready!"

I groaned. All Sango's been talking about for two weeks was this party at some guy named Miroku's house. She had met him at the mall and they instantly hit it off. Yes that day at the mall managed to have me almost run over some prick of a Hanyou, Only to find out he's actually really nice.

***FLASHBACK***

_I pulled forward only to have some idiot run in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes just missing him._

_He walked up to the car and motioned for me to roll my window down. Obeying his command I did._

_"Oi! What do you think you're doing wench?!" He growled. He had striking silver-white hair and silver dog ears. He had to be Hanyou. He was wearing a fitted red t-shirt and black jeans. 'He's kind of hot…wait a second! What the hell am I thinking?! Ok back to hottie boy. What in the hell am I-'_

_"Oi! Answer the damn question wench!" his voice threating._

_"what's it look like? I was driving until some idiot hopped in front of my car!"_

_"wench! I was walking! You're the idiot! Stupid bitch!"_

_I could feel my eyes watering up and I choked back the tears._

_"Bitch?" I couldn't help it, the tears fell. "It's not my fault that you are an ignorant asshole!" my voice was breaking so bad I don't think he even heard the end of the sentence._

_"Aw shit! There I go again making helpless girls cry. Here get out of the car. shouldn't be driving with tears in your eyes." He opened my door and grabbed my hand, helping me out and leading me towards the mall entrance. "Don't want your pretty little face getting in an accident now do we?" ' wait a second did he just-?' "Did you just call me pretty?" I was blushing like crazy! I didn't know why, I mean didn't he just call me a bitch? _

_He laughed. "Yea, I guess I did. It's not like it was a false statement. You are very pretty."_

_'What the hell is this guy's deal? First he insults me then tells me I'm pretty?'_

_"So, you have a name or you just want me to call you pretty girl?"_

_I blushed again. "Kagome…do you have a name or do you want me to call you hottie boy- I mean idiot."_

_"well, __**Kagome**__, hottie boy would be fine, because you know, I am very hot." He struck a pose._

_I let out a laugh. He heard my mess up, but managed to make a joke out of it._

_"No really, what's your name?" I was all for serious. _

_"InuYasha." _

_"Well, __**InuYasha**__, are you just going to tell me I'm pretty or are you going to ask me for my number?"_

_He laughed again. "Fine here's my phone, put in your number. And give me yours."_

_We swapped phones and put each other's numbers in then gave them back. _

_"Well, I'll text you ok? See ya around." I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. BOY WAS HE BLUSHING!_

_"uhhh… yea ok. Oh, MIROKU! WAIT UP!" He gave me a quick hug and ran off towards his friend._

_Not ten minutes later I got a text. The ID said "Hottie InuYasha." I laughed. The text read "Hey "pretty" Kagome, love my caller ID? Yours is awesome. Anyway, just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a gag number." I responded._

_"Yea LOL. And I wouldn't give you a gag number! Oh, getting in the car. you know "don't txt and drive" whatever. Gotta play by the rules! Ttyl!" I got into my car with a huge smile on my face._

***END FLASHBACK***

We hadn't stopped texting each other since we first met. He had invited me to a party at his house and I said I had the other party but would try to make it. We met a few times at this coffee shop he took me to. I felt really weird around him, like I wanted to just be his and have him be mine. Weird I know.

"C'mon Kags! We have to look hot! Well at least I do… Kags?"

I was all into my phone texting InuYasha again. Like always.

"KAGOME!" she screamed, making me jump.

"What?!"

"we have to get ready!"

I got up and walked to my closet. I grabbed a red semi-skintight dress with a sweetheart neckline and red high heels with black heels.

I quickly threw on the whole jumble of things (not really) and showed off to Sango.

"Well? Hot enough for ya?" I struck a pose and Sango just scoffed.

"yea whatever. How's this?" she held up a purple dress almost exactly like mine but it wasn't sweetheart. In fact it showed more cleavage then sweetheart.

"Its fine." She put it on, and we left for the party.

"Sango are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked, while we pulled up to a huge gray house with people and cars all over.

"clearly."

We both parked our cars and hung up.

I met her at the entrance and shouted over all the noise.

"THIS IS WHERE HE LIVES?!"

"YEA HOT RIGHT? HE SHARES IT WITH HIS ROOMMATE!"

"OH COOL" Sango rang the doorbell and a man with short brown hair and a dark violet shirt and blue jeans threw open the door.

"Sango! It's you!" Sango threw herself into his arms.

"Miroku! This is my friend Kagome!" Sango gestured towards me.

"Yo." _'Yo? Damn I'm stupid."_ I slightly waved.

"Kagome… you wouldn't happen to be the girl my roommate is so infatuated with texting, would you?"

"Well it depends who he is…" I was excited! What if InuYasha was his roommate?! Wait, then I would have lied to him because I said I couldn't come but! Oh whatever!

"Where is he? I'll check" I felt weird but didn't care. I could feel a pull towards him. Like fate was pulling me to him.

"upstairs, last door to the left. He's moping because his "text buddy Kagome" couldn't come.

I laughed at Miroku. He was pretty funny, but I could tell he wasn't one to be a heartbreaker. He and Sango looked perfect together and I was happy for my best friend.

I walked up the stairs and walked to the end of the hallway. Knocking on the last door to the left, I slowly opened it.

"Miroku, if you're here to offer me ANOTHER martini, I swear I will shove it so far up your…"


	2. One Thing Leads To Another!

~Chapter 2: One Thing Leads To Another!~ Ha, ha that's the name of this! Get it…? No? Damn.

He turned around from the balcony to see me.

"K-Kagome? Is- is that you?" he walked up and put his hand to my cheek.

"Kami! It is you! Oh Kagome you have no idea! I thought you weren't coming!" I watched his lips move while he talked and very quickly, I leaned in. I caught his lips in a lock and was surprised when he gave in and kissed back.

Soon we were into a full-blown make out session!

His hands were around my waist and mine around his neck. We were on his bed, him on top of me. I felt something poking at my thigh and blushed a beet red.

He kept kissing and so did I, pushing my lower body into his…friend.

He realized he had a special friend wanting to play and blushed, pulling away and sitting up.

I giggled and apologized.

"Sorry about that, I- I just couldn't help myself…" Kami! Why does he make me feel like this?!

"it's okay… sorry about…you know…my uhhh…" I giggled at his failure for words and turned his face towards mine. "It's okay… he's welcome anytime." His eyes grew wide and he turned redder than my dress. "Uhhh…o-ok…" he stammered. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Mm" I moaned telling him to go further. His hand slid up and down my body, going under my dress and toying with my panties. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I parted my lips and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. He pulled away and mumbled something about the door. He got up and ran to the door, locking it, and came back to me.

Soon we were stripped of our clothes and making love. And it was the best thing I've ever felt in my existence. During some point I had put up a barrier, soundproof so no one could hear us, (She's a miko! She can do that!) And we went on for a while, pleasure shooting through my body until the bliss came. I moaned and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Oh. My. God! Kagome… I- I- I am so sorry, I didn't even ask you I just…" InuYasha was flipping out and I didn't know why. He got off me and moved to the corner of the room, clutching his head like he had a migraine or something. I got up and looked in the mirror. Right where the pain in my neck was, there was a crescent shaped bite mark. "You…Bit me? Is that why you're sorry? Oh, its fine! it was an accident!" "No! I just- I just…" He was at a loss for words. " you what?"

"I'm almost positive that I just made you my mate Kagome."

**Oooohhh! CLIFFIE! and an award goes out to...**

**MScweihofer for being my first reviewer on my new fic! *Kiss kiss!***


	3. Accidentally Mates & Unplaned Precnancy

~Chapter 3: accidentally mates and unplanned pregnancies!** :0 (Oh noes!) *Ducks while random objects fly at head.* HEY! You guys love this stuff! Leave me alone! *Hides under blanket with laptop & Inu Final Act. Eats cheez-its. Screams when Sota busts in.* DAMN YOU SOTA! RAWR! YOU RUINED THEIR KISS!**

"You… made me your…_mate? _And of course, being an idiot, I don't know what that means…"

"it means I marked you as mine. It's almost like marriage… but there's no way to end it. You can't divorce your mate… and you and I, we are connected now. Forever bonded."

"Forever bonded?" I asked. I was half confused yet the half that understood was ecstatic.

"Yes. And demons and half demons only mate with their true love… I've had sex a few times before, but that's never happened…" he blushed.

"so, you're saying that you love me?"

"Well, yes, apparently, according to the mark, I do and according to the way I feel when I'm around you, is probably the feeling of love, I will say yes. I love you." I felt my heart do a cartwheel of joy, and I ran up and grabbed him, kissing him like we were going to die right there.

"InuYasha... I love you. I'm glad you chose me as your mate. I've been feeling like we… we were…like… meant to be together, I think… I don't know. I- I just feel… different around you. And I can only describe the feeling as…love…" I felt moronic and stupid, but I think he understood what I was saying.

"I know… you make me feel different than any other girl ever has. And I feel…a pull… towards you…like…" he trailed off but I knew what he was going to say.

"Like fate is pulling you to me?" I looked at him cocking my head to the side.

"Yea, exactly…" I kissed him again, pulling him towards the bed.

I shoved him down rather harshly and whispered to him.

"_I want… you… take me…"_ He obeyed and started the 'love making' again.

**~10 minutes later~ **

We were covered with sweat and trembling, he was holding me tight to his body, and we were making out.

"Mm mmm Mm" he was trying to say something but we were all in each other's mouths (That was graphic! Sorry!) Pulling away he told me.

"Should we have protected ourselves so… you know… you don't get… you know…?" I think he was trying to say "the big P" but I shook my head.

"That won't happen."

"But it only takes one time! And I'm sure you don't want to be a teen mom." I laughed.

"I'm 20! How old did you think I was?!" I was laughing hysterically at his judgment.

"I thought you were 15! 16 tops!" I again busted out laughing!

"So you just had sex with an under aged girl? PERV!" I shoved my mouth back against his and we kissed again. (GRAPHIC!)

"So how old are you?" I asked curious.

"21. A year older than you." I was surprised! I thought he was like 19! He looks nineteen.

"Ah. I thought you were 19. Whatever misjudgment." I smiled.

"Yea." all of the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"HEY MUTT! YOU IN THERE?!" I knew that voice. Shit!

"Koga" we both whispered.

"How do you know him?" we both asked each other.

He went first. "Old friend you could say. You?"

"Ex-boyfriend…"

"Shit… here take your clothes, closet go!" he handed me the jumble and pointed to the closet. I ran to the closet and shut the door.

"Hey mutt, what took you so-" *Sniff sniff* "why do you and your room smell like Kagome?"

"Who's Kagome?" InuYasha asked, not realizing he had my panties in his hand!

"She is an ex-girl of mine… what's that in your hand?" InuYasha looked down and saw the lingerie squishing it up in his hand he casually said, "Something that my old ex-bitch left. I was just going to get rid of it."

"Ooh gimmie!"

"No you perv!" soon they were fighting over my panties until I had had enough.

Dressed in nothing but InuYasha's red shirt I pushed out of the closet.

"YOU FUCKING PERVS! GIVE ME MY UNDERWEAR!" I was furious.

"Ka-Kagome… what are you…why are you…did you two…? NO! NO NO NO NO!"

"Koga calm down! Control yourself!" I walked up to him, smacking him across the face.

InuYasha quickly came from behind me, wrapping his arms, protectively, around me.

"Koga, if you hurt her, you hurt me." Koga just stared at us.

Walking up to me he lost it.

"YOU LYING LITTLE BITCH! I CAN'T BELEVIE THAT I EVER DATED YOU! YOU BREAK UP WITH ME JUST SO YOU CAN GO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FUCK-PUPPY?" He had lost it. Miroku had heard the commotion and he and Sango had run upstairs. They were holding him back while InuYasha had a protective stance in front of me while I was clinging to his back crying my eyes out.

They soon got Koga out of the room and InuYasha was trying to calm me down.

"Kagome its ok… shhh… your fine… its ok… I'm here…"

He held me close in his arms while I just cried… and cried…

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

**TWO WEEKS LATER!**

I ran to the bathroom, barfing up a lung…. AGAIN!

"Ughhh! SANGO! IM THROWING UP AGAIN!"

Sango came running in and looked really worried.

"So Kagome, I went on google and looked up all the symptoms you are having and I have a question… When was your last… you know _'time of the month?_'"

Realization hit like a thousand bricks! I couldn't be!

Running to the car as fast as I could, not wanting to waste a second getting to the store, I sped off.

There was no way in hell she could be… no! they only 'did it' once! One time!

She couldn't be PREGNANT!

**Mwuhahahaha! Cliffie cliffie cliffie! :P still I'm gonna write ALOT more! Promise!**


	4. Curse the little pink plus

~Chapter 4: Curse the little pink plus!~ Hinty hint! :D Disclaimer: I don't own him! Stop rubbing it in! D':

Running through the store I grabbed the pregnancy test that I see the commercial for, you know "Tell your pregnant up to 6 days before your late period"? Even though I was two weeks late, I didn't care.

Paying for the stupid thing I ran out of the store, driving as fast, yet carefully, as I could.

Getting home in record time I bolted to the bathroom, ripping the damn thing right out of the box.

**Hold for peeing….**

I paced back and forth while the stupid thing processed if I was pregnant or not.

I looked down to see that the thing had processed the info and… I was pregnant.

I tore out of the bathroom, throwing myself on the bed.

"So…?" Sango was concerned for me.

"THE LITTLE PINK PLUS! PINK FUCKING PLUS!" I was a mix of emotions. Anger, Scared, Happy, Confused.

"Well do you know who the father is?" Sango asked the question like I fuck people for a living!

"You calling me a slut?!" I was angry at the moment because I couldn't believe I was pregnant.

"Where did that-? No! I just know there was Koga… and-" I cut her off.

"You think I would have sex with that mangy wolf?!"

"you…didn't?"

"NO! And I broke up with him MONTHS ago!"

"Then unless you've had sex with anyone besides InuYasha, I'm sensing that he is the dad… please don't kill me!"

"I won't… yet!"

I left Sango with her fear getting the best of her and ran out to my car.

Getting in I started the car and, not risking the safety of my baby, buckled my seatbelt.

'_what if he doesn't want to be a father? What if he freaks out and says he doesn't want to see me anymore? What will he think? He was right! We should've used protection! I AM SO STUPID!'_

A thousand thoughts were racing through my mind! How do you tell the guy you love, and are mated to, you are pregnant with his child?!


	5. Surprising News from Kagome

~Chapter 5: Surprising News from Kagome!~ Can't wait to know what's gonna happen, can you?! What'll Inu do?! R&R! OOO! Let's go onto the story! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PUPPY! I own the plot tho!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

I pulled into InuYasha's driveway and ran to the door.

I pounded on the door in a heated hit.

Miroku opened the door and looked confused as to why I was there.

"Where is InuYasha?!" I had tears pouring down my face. There was the fear of being pregnant taking its toll.

"In his room… are you ok?" Miroku was like Sango, concerned for my well-being.

"I'm fine" I said racing up the stairs and running into his room.

But when I ran in… he was asleep. **(A/N: K *sweat drop* She can't get a break can she?)**

He was so cute sleeping. But I had to wake him up. And what better way to wake someone up than… A kiss! I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

His eyes flew open, as he tried to figure out the person kissing him. Realizing it was just me, he pulled me on the bed.

I let out a squeal and felt his hands going up my shirt. Realizing where this was heading, I pulled away.

"No… I- I can't… I'm sorry…" again I was crying.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" I had to tell him now. It was NOW or NEVER!

"I- I'm- what I'm trying to say… is that… I'mpregnantandI'mprettysureyouarethefather!" I sighed out of relief and regret.

His face stayed the same but his eyes were confused. "Wh-what?"

"I said I'm preg-"

"No I heard that but did you say that… _I'm the father?_"

I broke down crying at the thought that he didn't want children… that he wasn't happy. That he didn't want to be a father.

"You didn't want this… you don't want kids or me… I'm…I'm leaving… for good… goodbye InuYasha…"

I turned to walk away and got to the door before he spoke again.

"I didn't say I didn't want you or a kid… and don't go."

He quickly walked up to me and hugged me from behind.

"_I love you… and I'm staying with you through all of this."_ His breath was warm as he whispered in my ear.

I still didn't believe that he was happy about this. I spun to face him.

"No. Don't force yourself to stay with me because this happened! It's my fault for not thinking of using protection! You even told me and I said it wouldn't happen! I- I just can't do it… I think I'm going to-"

"DO NOT say you aren't having this baby, because you are! Do not go and think it will be better! You'll be even more upset than you are right now! I'm staying with you from now until we are old and dying. The baby will have babies of their own. We're sticking together through this… I'm not leaving you!"

His words rang true and his eyes were full of seriousness and truthfulness.

"Inu-Yasha…" I broke into a complete meltdown; sobbing into his chest and crying until I could cry no more. "I-love-you" I said, in between sobs.

"I-love-you-too" he mocked. I playfully hit his chest and he smirked.

"so… what do we do?" I asked, not really knowing.

"Hmm… don't know. You should stay here with me until the baby's born…" "Well Sango and you could switch houses. Or me and Miroku."

"Hmmm… which of the houses do you like more?"

"This one, but I have so much shit it would take a fucking month to move it all."

"Well with my muscles," he put his 'guns' up to prove his statement. They were huge! "and my speed it will only take a week at most."

"Well it is settled. We'll move all my shit here and then we will move Miroku into my house."

"You're gonna move that pervert into a house with Sango? Poor girl… her ass will be violated more than a stripper." I busted out laughing.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"The deep corners of my mind."

**Pretty good right? So Inu wants to be a dad? So I'm thinking of making the baby a girl, and I'm going to name her Veda! Got a better idea? Want it to be a boy? If I get enough reviews for a boy then I might change it… BUT YOU GUYS GOTTA REVIEW! PLEASE? L pretty please with Hanyou on top? Ooo! Yummy! I'll take an extra-large one of that! I'm messed up… K anyway… InuYasha's final thought: "Sango's ass is gonna be violated more than a stripper. Poor girl." LOL! Till nxt chptr!**


End file.
